ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball DC
This is a fan fic by IamSPARK128 and Timefreezer4. This takes place 1,000 years after GT. DC stands for "Dragon's Curse." Gohak & Mushra saga Announcer: Alright everyone! Welcome to the 100th World Tournament! Here we have Gohak! Audiance: *screams wildly* Announcer: And here we have Mushra! Audiance: *screams wildly* Gohak: Hi. I'm Gohak. Mushra: Hey, I'm Mushra Gohak: *rushes toward Mushra* Mushra: *slowly raises fist and punches Gohak in the face* Gohak: *flies back and crashes* Gohak: *comes out* Is that all you got? Mushra: *teleports and uppercuts Gohak* Gohak: KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Mushra: Whaaa? Gohak: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Announcer: Oh no! Gohak: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Mushra: What is it? Gohak:MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Male: A Kamehameha! Mushra: What's a Kamehame- Gohak HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *fires kamehameha* Mushra: *gets hit by kamehameha* Impressive Gohak: *punches Mushra in the face* Mushra: *does nothing, and punch has no affect* Gohak: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?! Mushra: *uppercuts Gohak* Gohak: *is knocked out* After Gohak is up again, and he is back to full. Mushra: Good battle! Gohak: Thanks. you too. Mushra: if you want. we can go train at this place called the "Hyperbolic Time Camber" Gohak: I've trained there! I went there with my friend, Talon. Mushra: yeah. I've trained there too, but alone. Gohak: WOOOOW!!!! Mushra: so how bout it? Gohak: YES! OF COURSE! Mushra: let's go then. and the two flew off to the lookout and entered the hiperbolic time chamber Gohak: Ok, here we are. Mushra: *cracks knucles* Let's do this. Meanwhile............. Mysterious Voice: Mwahahahahahahaha Minion: What is it, Master Flator? Flator: We can now set Operation: 3rd Kind into place! Finally! Minion: Oh. Minion and Flator: Mwahahahahaha......... Flator Saga Minion and Flator: ...Hahahahaha (in the hyperbolic time chamber) Mushra: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! Gohak: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! Mushra: *rushes gohak. beats him to the ground. throws kaiblast in his face.* COME ON KID! Gohak: RAAAAAAAAAAAH! *rushes mushra. kicks him in the gut* Mushra: pft. weak *punches gohak to the ground* WEAK! *kicks him through a wall* Gohak: OOF! grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr *rushes mushra again. kicks him to the ground. throws hundreds of kaiblasts at him. each one hits.* THERE! HOW WAS THAT! Mushra: *comes out of dust cloud* disapointing *teleports in front of gohak* raaaaah *throws charged kaiblast into his face* Gohak: GAH! *flies through the air. hits ground hard* UNF! *pant* *pant* Mushra: grrr. you give out on me now and im beating your butt even more! Gohak: please. i havent even started trying. *teleports behind mushra throws kaiblastat back. sends him flyng* Mushra: *hits ground* THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! *flash steps to gohak. kicks him* Gohak: *blocks kick. punches mushra to the ground* Mushra:*teleports infront of him. punches gohak's gut. kicks him into the ground* hmph i guess you arent as strong as i thought Gohak: THAT'S IT! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAH! *goes full power super saiyan* Mushra: THAT'S WHAT IM TALKIN ABOUT! Gohak: *rushes mushra. throws a kaiblast in his face. sends thousands more into his gut. punches through the house* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Mushra: THAT'S RIGHT! DONT HOLD BACK ON ME! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Gohak: *throws a super charged kaiblast at mushra* Mushra: *catches it. charges it more with his own kai. condenses it. teleports in front of gohak. shoves it in his face* Gohak: NO! *kai blast explodes. blows gohak away. knocks him out* Mushra: hmph. crap. i overcharged. (Meanwhile) Flator's minions: *terrorizes Son City* Hahahahaha Flator: Yes, YES! Male: HELP! SOMEONE HELP US! (1 day later. P.S. 1 year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber = 1 normal day) Gohak: Oof. Not bad, but I've been holding back! Mushra: Let's see what you got Gohak: Ok, RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *turns FPSSJ* Mushra: A Super Saiyan? Pft not impressed Gohak: Not a Super Saiyan, a Full Power Super Saiyan! Mushra: Oh *rushes towards Gohak* Gohak: *footsweeps Mushra and uppercuts by chin* Mushra: Oof Gohak: *teleports and smashes Mushra in the stomache* Mushra: Owwwwwwwwwwwww Gohak: *teleports and uppercuts Mushra in the back so hard that it breaks his spine* Mushra: My spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine Gohak: *teleports* Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaa! *fires kamehameha* Mushra: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *crashes into ground* Gohak: Wow I loved that combo *:)* I'll call it the Gohak Combo Mushra *pant*gets up*pant*pant* Not bad *pant* fixes spine then rushes Gohak again* Gohak: *throws Mushra's fist to the side and uppercuts him* Mushra: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah *flies up* Gohak: This is fun! *teleports and punches Mushra* Mushra: *catches fist and slams Gohak* Gohak: *flips and lands. flies back up* Mushra: You impress me Gohak: Thanks Mushra: Let's continue *rushes Gohak* Gohak: *dodges and slams Mushra* Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Mushra *:)* Gohak: *throws billions of Ki Blasts at Mushra* Mushra: Oooh Aaah Owwwwwww Gohak: KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *fires Kamehameha* Mushra: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *Is knocked out* Gohak: Hmmmmm, I went too hard. (2 days later) Talon: THAT'S IT!!!!! Flator: What is? Talon: YOUR GONNA DIE! Flator: Very well, Minions ATTACK HIM! Minion: Yes Master Flator Talon: Let's go! Minion: FLARE BLAST! *fires a a firey Ki Blast* Talon: *dodges and fires thousands of Ki Blasts* TAKE THAT Minion: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *dies* Flator: Hahahahahaha, You want to beat me? I'm 1,000,000 times stronger than 1,000 minions combined! Talon: My friend Gohak will come and kill you! Flator: Yeah right *uppercuts Talon* Talon: *is knocked out* Category:Page added by IamSPARK128 Category:Page added by Timefreezer4 Category:Fan Fiction